logicalismfandomcom-20200214-history
ぼくにピアノを弾かせて (Boku ni Piano wo Hika Sete)
Other versions |-|Original version= The original version of the song |-|Len Serious version = The Kagamine Len (serious) version, illustrated by Abe and arranged by Hinata Haruhana. Background "Boku ni Piano wo Hika Sete" is a song composed, sung, and illustrated by Hinata Haruhana; it's her third work in 2009, the previous being Denwa ga Naru and Denwa ni Dete yo. The song was first published on May 13th 2009 with its' retake uploaded on July 11th 2010. Currently only the Len Serious version of the song is public. A Kagamine Len version was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on April 25th 2010, however it's been removed; it's said that this is Hinata's first work using a Vocaloid. The song is featured in the album Shiro to Kuro no Labyrinth on July 24th 2012 (a remake of the song), and Kikai Shikake no Nazotoki sung by Kagamine Len (append serious remake). A song of unrequited love. Although he harbors feelings for a certain girl; he knew that she'd be happiest with another man; in the end the singer wants nothing more than for her to be happy. The melody during the interval of Yuki ga Furu is from this song; overall the two songs can be considered heavily connected to each other. Lyrics Kanji= 好きだなんて言わないから 届けなんて思わないから 忘れてしまっていいから どうかぼくにピアノを弾かせて 昨日ケーキ屋の前で きみの姿を見かけたよ 後から追いついた男に きみは優しく微笑んだ 何も言えずにいるぼくの 前をきみが通り過ぎる 楽しそうなきみの笑顔 向けられたのはぼくじゃない きみを知って毎日がしあわせだった 今度はきみがしあわせになるんだね 好きだなんて言わないから 届けなんて思わないから 忘れてしまっていいから どうかぼくにピアノを弾かせて きみのために書いた曲も きみのために歌った唄も きみに知られず捨てられることを しあわせに思うんだ 最後にこの手に残った 指に馴染んだペン軸を ふたつに叩き折ろうとして 出来ず譜面台に戻す しあわせなきみの隣 あいつが歩く だけどほんとはぼくがそこにいたかった 言葉にしたら嘘だから 思い出にはできないから 聞いてくれなくていいから どうかぼくにピアノを弾かせて きみを想うセレナーデ ぼくに捧ぐレクイエム オブリガートは雨の音 「きみのことが...」 "好きだ"なんて言えないから きみがぼくを忘れたとしても この歌が永久になるように ぼくにピアノを弾かせて ぼくにピアノを弾かせて... |-| Romaji= suki da nante iwanai kara todoke nante omowanai kara wasurete shimatte ii kara douka boku ni piano wo hika sete kinou KEEKI ya no mae de kimi no sugata wo mikaketa yo atakara oitsuita otoko ni kimi wa yasashiku hohoenda nani mo iezu ni iru boku no mae wo kimi ga toori sugiru tanoshi sou na kimi no egao muke rareta no wa boku janai kimi wo shitte mainichi ga shiawase datta kondo wa kimi ga shiawase ni naru nda ne suki da nante iwanai kara todoke nante omowanai kara wasurete shimatte ii kara douka boku ni piano wo hika sete kimi no tame ni kaita kyoku mo kimi no tame ni utatta uta mo kimi ni shira rezu sute rareru koto wo shiawase ni omou nda saigo ni kono te ni nokotta yubi ni najinda pen jiku wo futatsu ni tataki orou to shite dekizu fumen dai ni modosu shiawase na kimi no tonari aitsu ga aruku dakedo honto wa boku ga soko ni itakatta kotoba ni shitara uso dakara omoide ni wa dekinai kara kiite kurenakute ii kara douka boku ni piano wo hika sete kimi wo omou serenaade boku ni sasagu rekuiemu oburigaato wa ame no oto "kimi no koto ga..." "suki da" nante ienai kara kimi ga boku wo wasureta to shite mo kono uta ga towa ni naru you ni boku ni piano wo hika sete boku ni piano wo hika sete... |-| Links *Logicalism (Song page) Category:Song Category:Songs in 2009 Category:Song featured in Kikai Shikake no Nazotoki Category:Songs featured in Shiro to Kuro no Labyrinth